


Rain

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: One Shot, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-26
Updated: 2008-06-26
Packaged: 2019-01-19 05:09:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12403842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: Short Little thing on Fred and George.





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

The rain fell quietly around the stone. The water dripped off its face and into the fresh dirt below, covered with flowers place caringly around. One man stood alone, looking down at that stone. His face mirrored the rain around him, silent tears falling down, only now showing. He stood, looking, wishing perhaps that he could be under that fresh dirt too, that he could have flowers lain above him. He did not wish to live his life alone, did not know if he could. He looked up, letting the water hit his already wet face, the tears still streaming down, finally let out after being held back for so long. How could he live life as one, instead of two? His knees sank to the ground, his wet face in his hands, his whole body shaking with barely contained sobs. And as he looked up again, toward the heavens to ask why the world could be so cruel, he saw one thing, one sign to show him that life just might be okay. A rainbow shined out at him where the clouds had started to part, showing the sun. And he smiled through his tears, realizing, that he was not alone, for who else but Fred could turn the world around and make the sun shine on a day so sad.


End file.
